Bleeding Effect
by willdraco1987
Summary: Himiko Toga happens to attend the same middle-school as Izuku. When she chances upon him after being beaten, she begins to wonder just what he'd be like if he were painted in a colour a little more like her own.


**A.N: Heya all, this is a new story I've been working on on account of writer's block for my other stories. While trying to get over the block I was tinkering with this little story, hoping that writing on something else would loosen the block on my other stories. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 ** **Disclaimer : I don't own My Hero Acadamia or anything else that may cross.****

 **-BE-**

 **Chapter 01: First Cut's the Deepest.**

All men are not created equal. It's a saying that encompasses many facets of life, in this world especially. [Quirks], a phenomenon that occurred around two hundred years ago that saw the rise of ordinary people holding superpowers. In a world that now has eighty percent of the worlds population holding a [Quirk] the saying holds even more credence. You could be born with the power to control flames, or move things with your mind. You could however be only able to extend your nose or grow your eyelashes. But there are few, the remaining twenty percent of the Earth's population which are even more unlucky, those few aren't even born with a lacklustre ability, they have no power, they're called [Quirkless.]

An small explosion lit the area as a thud was heard. Standing with a grin across his lips was a boy with spiky blonde hair, dressed in a black button up shirt and black pants, his right hand smoking a little.

"Ya know, I'd of thought you'd have learnt by now Deku," the boy spoke imperiously at the small smoking area in front of him. "You don't have any power, so quit trying to play the Hero."

Katsuki Bakugo was well known around town, a boy with a short fuse and a powerful [Quirk.] [Explosion] was the ability to secrete a substance similar to nitroglycerine out of his palms and ignite it. A firm believer in having a powerful [Quirk] makes one superior, Bakugo had from an early age seen to it to put other kids in their place beneath him. Matters were made worse by the fact the adults ignored all he did because he had a strong [Quirk.]

As the smoke cleared, laying on a patch of scorched earth was another boy, he had messy green hair with black undertones, his freckled face was covered with light burns and bruises and his clothing, similar to the blonde boy's, was tattered and burnt as well.

"B... but Kacchan, bullying I... isn't right," the boy stammered out, trying to stand up straight.

Izuku Midoriya winced, this was a common occurrence and he was beginning to almost get used to the pain Bakugo's [Explosion] dealt him. He too was well known around the area, but not for a good reason. Izuku was one of the unlucky twenty percent of this world to have no special powers, this made even those with below useful [Quirks] still feel superior to them so they all jumped on the bandwagon of making sure Izuku knew he was the bottom of the barrel. However, Izuku still held onto the dream he had when he was a child, he wanted to be a Hero, so when he saw something he thought was wrong, he had to step in and try to stop it. The whole incident had began when the green haired boy chanced upon the blonde beating on another kid. As usual he stood up to the boy that used to be his friend and got blown up for it, the boy he was trying to help long abandoning the scene without a look back or even caring about the boy who helped him.

"Heh, it's not bullying, it's showing superiority" the blonde gave a short laugh before turning around. "Something you seem to have trouble understanding."

As the blonde walked away, the green haired boy fell to his knees, his body ached all over and he could feel his burnt skin begin to itch.

"Why, why am I so weak?" he asked himself as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Ya wanna do something about that?" Izuku was startled by the sudden voice and looked up, his eyes locking with a pair of yellow cat-like eyes.

-be-

Boredom, a state of mind where there isn't anything in the vicinity that's the least bit interesting. It's something she had come to understand all too well.

Dirty blonde hair done up in two messy buns, wearing a black sailor suit and a black skirt that stopped mid thigh and a pair of brown shoes with white socks. Himiko Toga walked through the streets, heading away from school, her cheeks holding a permanent red flush and her eyes a narrowed yellow and slitted.

It was a week after the school term started and it was her first year of Junior High, she was planning to attend another school but her foster father decided to send her here. Not that she complained either way but she would much rather be helping her foster family with their jobs. But apparently it was too early for Himiko to help them. Instead she would have to attend school.

"Man, if I can't help 'em with their jobs then at least let me practice," she idly complained to herself aloud as she walked past a park.

Her musings were cut short by an explosion from inside the park, raising an eyebrow in curiosity she smiled.

"Finally, something to end the boredom" she cheered as she quickly moved to the location the explosion came from.

When she arrived, she saw a blonde boy walking away, hands shoved in his pockets.

 _'Hmm, I think that Katsuki Bakugo, from my class'_ The only reason she remembered was because the guy made every effort to let it be known he was the alpha dog, Himiko had been tempted to put the ego driven prick in his place but she was told to keep her head down and not cause trouble.

Deciding to ignore the blonde for know she directed her gaze over to the scorched patch of land and felt time stop.

In the centre of the area that Bakugo had obviously blew up was a boy. The thing that caused her to freeze was the fact he was covered in wounds and bleeding. To most people they'd probably just turn the other way and pretend they never saw the boy, a few might actually attempt to help the boy, Himiko's reaction however, was rather unique.

"I...I think I'm in love," her cheeks darkened as she let out a breath, a hand clutched at her chest as her eyes glazed over slightly. The boy falling to his knees broke her out of her stupor and she made her way over to him.

It was at this time she recognised him, like Bakugo he was also in her class, the one that most of the class browbeat on because he didn't have a [Quirk.]

"Why, why am I so weak?" she heard him ask and for the first time in her life, Himiko actually felt like helping someone.

"Ya wanna do something about that?" a cat-like grin stretched across her lips, a fang poking through as the boy faced her, making her heart beat a little faster.

"H...Himiko Toga?" Izuku was beyond confused, why was she here?

"The one and only" Himiko smirked as she crouched down, level to the green haired boy. "If I remember right you're Izuku Midoriya."

"Y...yeah I am" Izuku was still unsure what to do.

"I can kinda guess what happened, but why'd Bakugo blow you up?" Himiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He... he was bullying another person... I had to stop him" Izuku managed to get out.

"But why, I mean you can't go up against that type of [Quirk] given that you're [Quirkless]" Himiko asked, confused as to why Izuku would do something that was pretty stupid.

"Because it's wrong." Here, a level of conviction appeared in his voice, making Himiko's eyes widen. "Just because he's stronger then other people doesn't mean he can put other's down like that, no one else stands up to him so I've gotta do it."

Each and every word was spoken with the conviction of someone aspiring to be a Hero, something Himiko would normally scoff at. But hearing that level of conviction from a boy who's usually a stuttering mess made her interest in him increase. She fought the urge to grab him and kiss him on the spot as she grinned.

"Even though you're powerless you still wanna be a Hero" she spoke steadily as she stood up. "I can help you if ya want."

"Help... how?" Izuku asked, surprised that someone would be willing to help him. Most of the other kids have kept their distance once they found out he was [Quirkless.] Some out of fear that they'd be dragged into the bullying that they know he goes through, other's because the felt a sense of superiority towards him.

"Well, can't do anything about ya [Quirkless] state, but there are other ways to get strong" Himiko grinned. "Of course it ain't gonna be a cake walk, the training I'm talkin' about is gonna hurt."

Izuku grimaced a little, but then thought about it seriously. Saying no won't change anything, he'll continue being a weak [Quirkless] lost cause that could never be a Hero. If he said yes however, he could turn it around, he might actually become able to do something.

"Please... help me Toga" Izuku said as he stood up tall, shaking off the pain that was racking his body.

Seeing him shirk off the pain made Himiko heat up again, making her bite back a sadistic grin.

"Alright, but first things first, it's Himiko, got that Freckles." She gave him a grin and a wink causing Izuku's face to heat up.

"Um.. uh.. sure...Himiko" Izuku tested the name before nodding. "Then please c...call me I...Izuku."

"Hehe, you're a little awkward with these personal interactions aren't 'cha" Himiko giggled a little.

"Y...yeah, sorry about that" Izuku blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it, I actually find it kinda cute" She had to hold back a laugh as Izuku's face lit up like a tomato.

She fished out her phone before asking Izuku if they could exchange numbers. After another bout of stuttering, Izuku managed to pull out his own phone and the two exchanged numbers. Himiko turned heel saying she'll set up everything and give him a call tomorrow considering it was a Saturday before leaving Izuku in a stunned stupor as she skipped her way home.

' _I can't wait_ ' she grinned deliriously. _'I wonder what it'll be like if I paint him just a little more like me?'_

-BE-

Izuku had no idea what to expect from Himiko's extending hand of help. At the back of his mind he might have been expecting workout drills or some sort of [Quirkless] focused regiment. The last thing he was expecting was to be given a knife and told to survive.

"OUCH" Izuku shouted for the thirteenth time as Himiko's blade slid easily across his cheek.

"Ah com'on Freckles, I know ya better then this" Himiko grinned in a sadistic manner.

The two were located at the back yard of Himiko's foster residence. A modest two story house with a reasonable sized back yard, Izuku was surprised by the fact his new friend was a foster child.

The back yard was more then big enough for a group to spar, Izuku let loose a shallow breath as he watched Himiko get into a semi-crouched position, ready for the hyper blonde's next lunge before a dry chuckle filled the air.

"What have we here?" while the voice sounded like a question, Izuku felt like there was more to it.

"Hey Kire" Himiko grinned widely, relaxing from her ready position.

The man who walked up to the duo was around five foot six with messy spiky black hair and a pale complexion. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt and a brown coloured fur lined jacket and black shoes on his feet. His grey eyes narrowed in interest regarding Izuku.

"I see you brought a friend home Himiko" the man, Kire, grinned disarmingly.

"Yeah yeah, this is Izuku, he wants ta be a Hero," Himiko grinned widely, pushing Izuku forward.

"Ah, err sorry sir, Himiko invited me for training, sorry to impose," Izuku bowed in apology.

"Oho, quite a polite one you are," Kire grinned sharply. "You seem to be holding up well against Himko going sixty percent."

"Sixty percent?" Izuku was surprised, he had assumed Himiko was going easier against him.

"He's a natural Dad," Himiko grinned cheekily.

"D...Dad?" Izuku was suddenly confused.

"Manners still escape you doesn't it my little blonde terror," Kire smiled affectionately roughing up Himko's hair. "The names Kire Kahikoi, I'm this little hellion's foster father."

"Ahh, oh, good to meet you S...Sir my name Izuku Midoriya, I..I'm a class...classmate of Himiko's." Izuku managed to introduce himself brokenly.

"High strung aren't ya" Kire chuckled lightly. "None of this Sir stuff, Kire's just fine."

Izuku was surprised when Kire roughed his hair up in the same manner as Himiko's.

"So, Himiko's teaching you Knife play?" Kire inquired.

"Ahh, yes she is..." Izuku trailed off.

Giving Izuku a once over, Kire smirked.

"I take it you want to get stronger," he smiled lightly.

"Huh? Err ye... yes," Izuku wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Oh, well this is brilliant" a toothy grin stretched across Kire's lips. "Himiko, you wouldn't mind me helping out right sweety?"

Himiko was surprised that Kire took interest in Izuku, so all she could nod mutely at the sudden acquiesce.

"Brilliant, Izuku, we are gonna make you the best [Quirkless] fighter there." Kire grinned.

"Ho... how did you realise I'm [Quirk...less?]" Izuku asked in surprise.

"Let's just call it the ability to read a person," Kire smirked while making a hand motion of brushing it away.

With that, Kire joined the two, offering Izuku helpful tips on how to hold himself. Izuku realised pretty fast that Knife fighting required a loose carrying of the body and a flexibility to adapt to any strike from any position, what he didn't realise, was that he was steadily getting more and more acclimated to the various hints and suggestions Kire gave out, something the man was extremely interested in.

 _'His rough around the edges, but his learning quiet fast,'_ the lone adult of the group thought, rubbing his chin. _'This rate of progress isn't something normal... I wonder?'_

As the day drew to a close, Kire, who had gathered up a few water bottles, tossed one each to the two teens. Himiko guzzled hers down quickly, releasing a satisfied sigh while Izuku took a liberal draw from his after thanking Kire.

"I have'ta say, your a fast learner," Kire said with an impressed voice. "You're learning at a rather accelerated rate for someone without an individuality."

"R...Really? I... I don't know why but for some r...reason I've always been able to pick up things easily." It was something that made him the top of his class as far as academics were concerned. "I...I've never actually done anything like this b...before so I'm not sure why I can pick it up so well."

 _'Interesting,'_ Kire thought _'His progress today puts him more in line with a kinaesthetic learner, but I'm actually thinking it may have more to do with a heightened analytical thought process, an ability to process and learn anything with a keen analytical insight.'_

"Still though, today was fun." Himiko grinned as she bounded over to Izuku, leaning in so her face was only a few inches from his. "I hope ya wanna continue."

"I...Errr...Yeah... I mean yes I do." Izuku was taken aback at how close she was, something she seemed to have little regard for was personal space and it put Izuku a little on edge.

"So, shall we expect you tomorrow?" Kire asked, deciding to save the poor boy from his adopted daughter's intensity.

"Yes... I've got some errands to run for my mum but I should be able to get here after lunch," Izuku nodded in answer.

"Then we shall see you tomorrow Izuku," Kire grinned while Himiko bounced excitedly.

-BE-

It was amusing how much a simple thing could bend people out of shape. People were creatures of habit and once norms were established then even the most smallest thing could have people confused and wondering _why._ This is especially true when an 'established fact' is countermanded. The classroom 1-D of Shizuoka municipal Junior High had a few 'established facts.' Fact one; Only seven people in the class of thirty had what one would call _useful_ [Quirks.] Fact two; Katsuki Bakugo had what was considered the strongest of all those seven [Quirks.] Fact three; twenty nine of the students were superior to one student in the class (even the teacher subtly agreed to this.) Fact four; Izuku Midoriya should always be isolated. So it came as no surprise during lunch that when one Himiko Toga decided to grab a nearby chair and sit with Izuku Midoriya, the rest of the class became somewhat confused.

"Heh, looks like we gained an audience," Himiko grinned widely, not caring in the slightest.

"I...I noticed." Izuku however was not too comfortable with the new level of scrutiny he had suddenly come under.

"Hey. At least it's semi-positive attention this time," Himiko shrugged flippantly.

At the back of the room, Bakugo was swinging back on his chair, ignoring the rest of the class.

"Hey, you seein' what I am?" He partially began paying attention to Lackey A, a boy with the [Quirk] to grow and harden his fingernails.

"Can't really believe it though," commented Lackey B, a boy with the bat wings as his [Quirk.]

"Hey, hey Bakugo, why is that blond chick sittin' with Midoriya?" Asked Lackey A.

Bakugo, opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of Deku's seat, noticing the messy blond haired girl. He rose an eyebrow but scoffed and closed his eyes again.

"Just another loser probably wanting company," Bakugo spoke dismissively.

Truth be told, he didn't know much about the girl. Nearly all of the students at Shizuoka Municipal came from the grade school a few blocks away, the blond was one of the few that transferred in. That being said, during the first week she had only made small talk with the rest of the girls, Bakugo only noticing because of the fleeting interest of her being new. This was the first time she made a move to sit with someone and even though he was mildly curious on how Deku of all people caught her attention, he couldn't bring himself to care enough about the situation to ask.

"Ya wanna know so much, go ask her." With that Bakugo went back to ignoring his surroundings.

The two lackey's looked at each other and shrugged, if their boss didn't care about it then it was probably nothing for them to concern themselves with either.

-be-

As the day continued, the class was still noticeably off balance due to the event at lunch, it wasn't until they were packing up for home that two girls approached Hiniko.

"Hey, Himiko, why were you sitting with Midoriya today?" The question was asked rather bluntly by a girl with short spiky black hair with a strip of bright red.

"Hmm, because I felt like it," Himiko answered with a grin.

"But you know his [Quirkless] right?" The second girl had almost the same face as the first girl, signifying they were twins, she however had long, straight black hair that reached a little past her waist, slightly covering her left eye an electric blue strip going from the fringe covering her eye to the edge of her hair, her voice was much more calmer and quieter then the first girl's.

"Yeah, so?" Himiko asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion as to why that should matter.

"Well, if ya haven't noticed, he's kinda the class pariah," spoke the first girl.

"Aren't you worried you'd be bullied like he is?" Asked the second girl.

"Ahh, that," Himiko smirked. "I don't care, if people wanna bully me 'cause of who I wanna hang out with I'll just... " She barely stopped herself from pulling out her box-cutter. "Deal with them, besides, though he may be a bit of a dork, Izuku's the most interesting person in this class to me."

"Interesting?" The first girl questioned, confusion etching it's way across her face.

"Well out of all the students in this class he's the only one without a [Quirk,]" Himiko began. "In a world full of irregularities, he's one of the few who can actually be called normal." Himiko smirked. "Besides, his so adorable when you mess with him."

The two girls were surprised by the words.

"Hmm, if a remember your names were Hikyo and Minagi Nijimoya right." At the twin's nod Himiko continued. "What about you two, you not like Izuku because his [Quirkless?]"

The question caught the two a little off guard.

"I don't... dislike him, I mean, he can't help being [Quirkless,]" the second twin, Minagi spoke after a moment. "It seems a poor standard to judge a person on."

"We've been classmates since early grade school," the first twin, Hikyo added. "But it's kinda hard ta be friends with him with Bakugo constantly targetin' him."

Himiko nodded in understanding, these two probably would talk to Izuku, but their self preservation instincts prevent them from approaching him. She could understand that and she wasn't going to hold it against the girls.

"From what I can gather only a small portion of the class seems to think that way, about eight, not including you." Himiko had spent the entire day observing her class now that the dynamic had changed. "'Course Izuku's reaction is just to let things be, anyways thanks for the enlightening convo, gotta get going now."

She had noticed out the corner of her eye Izuku leave. It seemed he was waiting for Bakugo to leave the classroom before he did, no doubt in order to avoid confrontation with the boy.

-be-

Izuku had made it to the shool gates when he felt the weight of a person drape over his back.

"Hey, hey, no tryin' ta ditch me," Himiko grinned, her arms twining around his stomach.

"Hi...Himiko?" Izuku stuttered out in confusion, he doubted he'd ever get used to the girl's constant need for close contact.

"Had an interestin' conversation with Hikyo and Minagi," Himiko continued on, detaching herself from around Izuku before all but wrapping herself around his right arm so they could walk easier. "You know 'em?"

"Hmm, Hikyo Nijimoya, Transformation [Quirk] [Flame Body] she has the ability to light her arms on fire while her twin sister Minagi Nijimoya's [Quirk] is [Water Forme] also Transformation, where she has the ability to turn her arms to water," Izuku spoke in thought, reciting from one of his info books. "They aren't in the top seven [Quirks] of the class due to not having a great range with their [Quirks,] but I honestly think that they would eventually be able to transform their entire bodies given enough time and practice making them pretty good prospects for Hero's."

"Hmm, I feel a little jealous that you know so much about them," Himiko stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, Izuku's resulting blush making her feel slightly better. "Ya know, if you just stop standin' up to Bakugo, you wouldn't be so much a target, those girls said they actually don't care about you bein' [Quirkless.]"

"I...I know that" Izuku was painfully aware of what his standing was, because he couldn't keep his head down when it came to Bakugo, he made himself a target, he didn't blame anyone for not wanting to get involved. "But... but Bakugo's wrong, thinking power is all that's necessary to be a Hero, if all you have is a strong [ _Quirk_ ] and not a strong _character_ , then you're nothing more then a bully using the name Hero."

' _I don't agree with the words, but that conviction._ ' Himiko subtly licked her lips as her blush deepened ' _Maybe I could turn that conviction onto something else?_ '

A tantalising thought to be sure, one Himiko was very much willing to attempt. Even if she couldn't dissuade him from the Hero path, she may just be able to make him more... _opened_ about other paths.

Regardless, that was for a later time, right now she had a adorable dork to teach how to use a knife, and at the present moment, nothing could get her more hotter.

Training was, for the most part, something that was important. One could not expect to progress and get better from simply standing around. The myriad of pro's that came from training however came with quiet possible an equal amount of con's, the most prevalent being injury. Izuku could now attest, with first hand experience, that a stab wound hurt... a lot.

"Seriously Himiko, what did I tell you about the bloodlust?" Kire had just finished bandaging the wound to Izuku's upper left arm, the hole was clean through but never hit anything important, Izuku could even more said appendage a bit so a sling wasn't required.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." Kire was surprised by the concern Himiko had displayed after hurting Izuku, it had stopped her bloodlust cold the moment she realised what happened, something which he had only seen happen with Himiko in regards to one other person.

He was somewhat amused by how important Izuku had become to her in the last few weeks, though he was slightly worried. Said worries could be put on the back burner though because now he was put into a position in which he'd had rather avoided.

"Well, can't pass this off as being roughed up by those idiots you mention," Kire sighed. "Izuku, I think it's time we meet your mother."

"W...what?" Izuku yelled, slightly alarmed.

"Unfortunately, a stab wound isn't something one can just hide, We'll have to properly explain it to your mother what you've been doing..." the adult paused a moment and rose an eyebrow "What _have_ you been telling your mother we've been doing anyway?"

"J...Just that I was getting some p...physical training from the guardian of a f...friend from my class." Izuku stuttered out. "I thought that the b...bare truth was better then the...the full truth."

"Ostensibly yes, but that seems to have come back to bite us." Kire gave a weary sigh. "Well, no point delaying, it's just about time to call it quits anyway, Izuku would you mind showing us to your apartment?"

"I'm goin' too?" Himiko asked, her eyes widening.

"As the perpetrator of said injury I feel that things might smooth over if she sees how sorry you were for hurting her son," Kire explained, causing the blonde to nod, all be it hesitantly.

-be-

Though thoroughly unsure of the situation, and knowing the worry he was going to cause his mother, Izuku led the two to his apartment.

"A...A word of advice," Izuku muttered. "Mum can be a little... intense? With how she reacts." Izuku opened the door and announced his return. "Mum, I'm back."

"Izuku, your back a little later the normal." coming into view from the living room, having been finishing preparing dinner, Inko Midoriya stopped dead, the portly woman's eyes immediately finding her son's bandaged arm. "W...what happened dear?"

"I...it's nothing serious." Izuku attempted to downplay, noticing his mother's eyes start to tear up. "Just a training accident, the man helping me has come to see you."

Kire took this moment to walk in behind Izuku.

"Good evening ma'am, my name is Kire Kahikoi," he introduced himself smoothly, he was all to aware that the concerned mother was only barley holding in the urge to rush and smother her son. "I am sorry for the sudden appearance but I felt it high time I meet with the mother of the boy I've taken to helping."

Calming down only slightly, Inko managed a nod.

"W...Won't you come in," she stuttered out.

"Thank you, sorry for the imposition but I've also brought my ward, Izuku's classmate over as well." Reaching beyond the door-frame, Kire pulled a slightly resistant Himiko into view.

Truth be told, Himiko wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, she was looking away from the woman who was Izuku's mother and was fidgeting slightly, for reasons she didn't understand at all.

Inko on the other hand was surprised, her son didn't mention that the classmate helping him was a girl, a very pretty one at that. The girl's nervous demeanour coupled with her look of confusion made a little more tension fade from the high strung mother as she, with a small bit of humour, realised why the girl was acting like she was.

"Izuku, you never told me you classmate was such a pretty girl" Inko turned and lightly admonished her son who blushed. He hadn't intentionally hid the fact Himiko was a girl, he just never said it.

Seeing her son have a somewhat favourable response along with the look of surprise from the messy blond haired girl, Inko let out a weary sigh. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. She was glad that she actually cooked extra.

"Before our discussion, why not join my son and I for dinner, we can have our conversation at length afterwards." She beckoned the two in.

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am," Kire nodded in thanks, pushing Himiko forward and shutting the door behind him, hopefully, this was going to end favourably.

-be-

The conversation was for the most part full of more downs then ups. Like Kire had expected, Inko Midoriya was none too pleased that her son was training to use knives, especially on the back of the fact her some was sitting with a stab wound. The saving grace had, as he was hoping, came from Himiko who apologised in a rather emotional way. Kire supposed that Himiko was at least subconsciously aware that Izuku could very well be not allowed to continue to train with her so a little panic actually shone through.

Inko had, before Himiko spoke, decided she would put an end to this ridiculous training. She didn't understand why her son was doing something so dangerous that couldn't hope to help him with his dreams. But after the girls apology and rather forlorn look, she couldn't bring herself to say no outright, the girl obviously cared a great deal for her son, something she was a little surprised in, after all they have only known each other for just on a month. With a sigh she asked Izuku if he was sure that this was the path he wanted to follow and was surprised by the response.

"It is, Himiko's helping me do something about my weakness, I don't know if I will end up being a Hero after all this, but I won't give up." The fact the boy manage to say it with conviction and not a single stutter made Inko realise that Izuku had thought long and hard about the situation.

"Do not worry about any medical bills," Kire spoke up, he had been silent watching the conversation go since his explanation of the training and Izuku's current state. "I am well enough off that I can see to any injuries Izuku gets, though I'll reign in Himiko a little more to ensure that nothing as bad as this stab wound happens again." Of course, Inko caught the underlining statement as well, that Izuku is going to be hurt in this training, it made her want to jump up and say no, that it was too dangerous, but one look at her son and she realised that he'd be devastated if she took this away from him.

She was well aware of what her son goes through on a daily basis, more then a few times she had gone to the grade school Izuku attended to bring up the burnt and singed condition of her son, against the boy's wishes, only to be told 'boys will be boys' like it forgave the unnecessary usage of a [Quirk] on another student. She quickly realised that the school didn't want to punish Bakugo because of how powerful his [Quirk] is, like reprimanding him would hurt his chances to get into a Hero school. She had brought the matter up with her friend, Bakugo's mother Mitsuki, but the one thing Mitsuki couldn't get Bakugo to budge on was his treatment of Izuku. Mitsuki had been rather apologetic even since which made Inko feel a little bad, she wasn't going to hold it against her friend just because her son wouldn't listen to her, plus Izuku had his own way of compartmentalising the situation in a way that allowed him to brush the explosive blonde's actions off his back.

Right now this girl, Himiko Toga, she was the first to actually extend a hand to her son. Citing he didn't need a [Quirk] to be strong, the very words Inko herself failed to say to her son when his dreams were originally shattered after that hateful visit to the doctor.

It was that, in the end, that had Inko relent, her son had thought the situation through in a way only he was able too, and she didn't want to separate him from the one person who was willing to extend a hand to him. Add to that the girl's obvious feelings, something that she was having a hard time not hugging the girl for.

It was, after all that, those that clenched it and with a worried heart Inko consented to letting Izuku continue training with Kire and Himiko. She let a fond smile brush over her lips as Himiko, over-excitedly through her arms around Izuku, making her son 's face light up like a search beacon. She noticed Kire too seemed happy with the outcome, his eyes on the two teens.

"Well, that concludes our business here," Kire spoke, grabbing Himiko by the scruff of her uniform and prying her off the embarrassed green haired boy. "Thank you for the lovely meal, and for letting Izuku continue to train with us, Himiko is far more motivated with him training with us."

With that the two left, leaving Izuku alone with his mother.

"I'm still unsure about this," The worry was palpable in her voice. "But... you thought about it and made the decision yourself so I'll trust you," she paused a moment. "Just... please be careful... please."

Izuku could only nod at his mother's worried plea, he hated causing her worry, he felt that was all he did, but this was a chance he would never get again, and he wanted to see it through.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **A/N : So yeah, A story with Himiko attending the same Junior High as Izuku where she is exposed to him earlier the normal and him to her. Title is a play on words regarding Himiko's Quirk, her obsession with blood and because of what the Bleeding Effect actually means (where something is subconsciously effected by something else.) I hope that in getting this out, it loosing up my thought processes so I can get around to updating my other fics, until then let me know what you guys think.**

 **As always comments and opinions are greatly appreciated.**

 **Peace out.**

 **willdraco1987.**


End file.
